Question: Simplify the following expression: ${1-2(4r+7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 {-2(}\gray{4r+7}{)} $ $ 1 {-8r-14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8r + {1 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8r {-13}$ The simplified expression is $-8r-13$